<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Do I Dare to Eat a Peach?: Hot and Slippery by frkmgnt1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27322519">Do I Dare to Eat a Peach?: Hot and Slippery</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/frkmgnt1/pseuds/frkmgnt1'>frkmgnt1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Do I Dare series [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIII</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>DIDDTU?, F/M, Lemon, Missing Scene, Outtakes, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:01:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27322519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/frkmgnt1/pseuds/frkmgnt1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scenes and cut content from Chapter 17 of Do I Dare Disturb the Universe?</p>
<p>Snow and Lightning need to get ready for dinner at Sazh's. Taking a shower together will save time. Right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lightning/Snow Villiers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Do I Dare series [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Do I Dare to Eat a Peach?: Hot and Slippery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story has been sitting on my hard drive since August. I've been working on another short story (longer than this one) for a week or so, when I remembered that this one was waiting for a bit more content and some polish. Apologies if there are a lot of mistakes in this one. Most of the content was cut out of Chapter 17 to keep that chapter smut free. As with Midnight Musings and Afternoon Delight, you can see exactly where this content fits into the larger story of DIDDTU?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ignore me &amp; Stomp on me<br/>Crack your big whip on me<br/>Make me get down on my knees<br/>Order me suck your dick<br/>Spank me and do it quick<br/>Shove it in deep as you please<br/>-AG &amp; PH (Allen Ginsberg &amp; Peter Hale) <br/>‘Violent Collaborations’<br/><br/></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Do I Dare to Eat a Peach?<br/>Hot and Slippery</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This isn’t normal, is the only coherent thought that Lightning’s brain has been able to process since she wrapped her lips around Snow’s tongue and her legs around his waist last night. Ever since Snow decided to invade the quiet sanctuary of her apartment and infiltrate the borders of her personal space, one hundred percent of Lightning’s attention has been fixated on him. Case in point: she and Snow have only two hours and change to shower, get dressed and commute to Sazh’s home for dinner tonight. And even though she has spent most of last night, hours of the morning, and the entire afternoon today making love with Snow, as she watches him adjust the water temperature of the shower, she finds herself longing to feel every inch of his soaked, soapy body sliding against hers.</p>
<p>It’s not normal. <em>It can’t be.</em></p>
<p>Snow finishes adjusting the water temperature, whispers, “perfect,” before turning to her and saying, “Ladies first.”</p>
<p>She takes the proffered hand and steps into the spray of water. Snow was right: it’s perfect. The water temperature and pressure feel absolutely divine. Lightning lets the hot water beat down on her sore, sex-sated body, before tilting her face into the spray and soaking her hair.</p>
<p>A blast of cold air precedes the press of warm flesh against her back. He whispers, “Miss me?” into her ear before closing his lips around her earlobe.</p>
<p><em>Oh fuck yeah</em>, is what she doesn’t say. Instead, she turns around in order to get her hands and mouth on him. Snow reaches past her for the shampoo, and Lightning finds herself entranced by the long lines of his muscles. Snow catches her looking and his lip curls in a lopsided smirk.</p>
<p>Lightning stares at Snow for an embarrassing length of time, watching his smirk grow, get more crooked and devious with every second that ticks by. He knows; of course he knows exactly how hot he is! Snow just seduced her by getting up in her grill <em>and breathing on her</em>, for fuck sake! She waits for the inevitable teasing remark: <em>See something you like?</em> Or something equally obnoxious.</p>
<p>Not to mention obvious.</p>
<p>
  <em>No shit! I see a whole that I like.   </em>
</p>
<p>Snow’s smirk morphs into a leer as he rakes his eyes up and down her body. Lightning flushes under that gaze, waiting for the inevitable shit talking. But Snow’s smirk melts into a genuine smile that is so uncomplicatedly fond that Lightning licks her lips without realizing it.</p>
<p>That gets his attention! Snow’s thumb brushes over her bottom lip, and suddenly, he’s all smolder and sex again. Snow steps right into her personal space, crowds her against the wall of the shower, closes his eyes and bends his head forward under the water, wetting his hair.  He’s all business as he combs a handful of shampoo into his sopping hair.</p>
<p>Lightning slides her fingers into his hair, working the shampoo in before massaging his scalp. He moans into her mouth, drags her back under the water and she spends long minutes memorizing the feel and taste of him.</p>
<p>He breaks the kiss to rinse the shampoo out of his hair. Lightning traces her fingers over his clavicle, never taking her eyes off his face. Snow reacts almost immediately to her soft touch; he grunts, leans down and covers her mouth with his.</p>
<p>Snow licks her neck as he slides his fingers into her hair, working the shampoo into a good lather while massaging her scalp. He gathers all her hair up on top of her head before his mouth latches onto one of the marks he left on her neck. She groans and he huffs a curse into her neck, turns her away from him into the spray again. His mouth is hot on the nape of her neck, fingers working the shampoo through and out of her hair. Then his hands are on her back, soapy lather slicking her enough to allow for long, deep swipes of his hands.</p>
<p>He spends long minutes working his thumbs into the various knots and spasms he encounters starting with her trapezius muscles and working his way down to her lower back.</p>
<p>She’s drowsing on her feet, practically drooling from the attention. Lightning knew that Snow had talented hands – hell, he just took her to pieces with them a few hours before – but she had no idea how desperate she’d be to have them all over her body, pretty much all the time from now on.</p>
<p>She sighs and moans as he works a knot to the right of her tailbone. “Feel good?”</p>
<p>She throws her head back and lets out an appreciative groan, just to let him know exactly how good it feels. Snow swears under his breath. He turns her around, presses her back against the wet shower wall before lifting her leg onto the built-in marble seat. The new position shocks Lightning, makes her feel exposed, though she can’t explain why exactly.</p>
<p>Snow’s soapy hands slide over her clavicle, spread and linger on her breasts before tracing their way down her flanks to settle on the knobs of her hipbones.</p>
<p>“Nice,” Snow whispers as he reaches up to the showerhead. A twist of his wrist, and the centerpiece of the showerhead detaches, allowing Snow to adjust the spray and rinse the soap from her body. Snow’s open mouth follows the path of the water, starting at the undershelf of her jaw, moving down to her clavicle. The tip of his tongue slips down over her sternum through her cleavage, down her abdomen.</p>
<p>“Oh, this thing is going to be amazing,” he says, as he drops to his knees before her and turns the showerhead to a new setting. The flow of the water changes from a mist to a wider, more powerful spray. Snow brings the showerhead to her nipple, rubbing it in small circles and letting the water flow over her breast, down her cleavage and into her navel.</p>
<p>The pressure and heat of the water circling the sensitive peaks of her breasts surprises Lightning, turning her on almost as much as the feeling of Snow’s lips and tongue do. Lightning peels her eyes open, glancing down the length of her torso, only to find herself pinned by Snow’s gaze. He stares into her eyes, swirling his tongue around her navel, flicking her piercing, and finally, dipping his tongue into her navel. Lightning moans, throws back her head and concentrates on holding herself up while Snow works her over.</p>
<p>Snow laps the water from her navel, sliding the showerhead to her other breast as he continues following the path of the water down with his tongue. When she feels his breath between her legs, the showerhead disappears from her breast.</p>
<p>Her muscles jump when she feels Snow’s lips on her inner thigh, only inches from her sex. Snow whispers, “Are you okay, baby?”</p>
<p>Lightning nods, but can’t speak through her heaving breaths and drying mouth.</p>
<p>Snow presses a sucking kiss to her mons, before peeking his tongue out and tracing it down. Lightning feels a spray of water against her swollen clit, pulsing, circling, massaging, before Snow’s tongue begins lapping at the water pouring over and off her.</p>
<p>Lightning throws both arms out, desperate to brace herself, hold onto something so that she doesn’t fall down. A strangled sound makes its way out of her parched throat, prompting Snow to chuckle at her.</p>
<p>Against her.</p>
<p>“Oh fuck!”</p>
<p>“Still okay?” he asks, and she looks down at him, intending to glare, only to be sidetracked by the feel of Snow’s tongue sliding down to swirl around the ring of her opening. Lightning feels her knee buckle, and she lands on the wet marble seat. Snow turns off the handheld shower, letting it hang, lifts her leg over his shoulder, before driving his tongue into her body.</p>
<p>“Wait!” She gasps, and Snow stops and meets her eyes.</p>
<p>“You all right?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. I’m good.”</p>
<p>“Too much?”</p>
<p>She considers the question before shaking her head.</p>
<p>“No. You just surprised me.”</p>
<p>“Bad surprise?”</p>
<p>She shakes her head in the negative. “Hardly.”</p>
<p>He smirks at that and she leans in for a long, deep kiss. Breaking the kiss, Lightning begins to work her way down Snow’s body, until she whispers: “Switch places with me.”</p>
<p>Lightning slides off the marble seat as Snow pulls himself onto it. She grabs the showerhead and puts it back in its place, adjusting the spray to mimic a rain shower. Then, kneeling between his spread thighs, Lightning sucks and licks her way down Snow’s chest and abs. When she reaches her target, she wraps her hand around the base of his cock, and her lips around the head and flicks her tongue across the tip over and over.</p>
<p>“Oh fuck!”</p>
<p>Pulling off the tip, she presses a kiss beneath the head, poking her tongue into the spot and swirling it in tiny circles until Snow curses. Smiling, Lightning decides the time for teasing is over, taking Snow into her mouth, sucking and licking while working the base with her hands.</p>
<p>“Wait. Just wait.”</p>
<p>She lifts off with an audible pop, and looks up at him. “Problem?”</p>
<p>“Fuck, no. But I want—“, he pants, “—just…get up here.” He pulls at her arms, trying to pull her onto his lap.</p>
<p>Lightning stands up, Snow’s hands on her hips and lips on her abdomen. “Turn around, baby.” With a thrill of excitement, Lightning turns away from Snow, looks over her shoulder and lowers herself until she feels Snow pressed against her.</p>
<p>With Snow’s help, she works herself down onto him until she’s spread across his lap, legs draped over his, feet on the floor of the shower. Snow presses his forehead between her shoulder blades and pants, before closing his mouth around the nape of her neck and sucking.</p>
<p>Snow jerks his hips upward, causing Lightning to swear and start moving. Snow takes hold of her hips and guides Lightning’s movements as she rises and falls, swiveling her hips as she rises, bearing down as she falls, and clenching her internal muscles each time her hips rest against Snow’s.</p>
<p>Lightning loses track of both time and herself as she rides Snow under the streaming water. Snow’s hands cup her breasts, rubbing the peaks until she feels her body tightening. Soon, Snow meets her thrusts, causing her to sound off every time he bumps and rubs and nudges one of several sweet spots.</p>
<p>When the water starts going cold, Snow reaches between her legs, rubbing and pinching just above where they’re joined, circling and flicking until her body clenches.</p>
<p>Tightens.</p>
<p>Until it all snaps, and flutters.</p>
<p>Snow shouts into her hair, and he wraps his arms around her, fucking and rubbing her to prolong the pleasure until she goes boneless and slumps back against him.</p>
<p>Panting, trying to catch her breath, Lightning whispers, “Holy fuck.”</p>
<p>“You said it.”</p>
<p>“The water is freezing though.”</p>
<p>“Yeah. It is.”</p>
<p>Snow reaches over and shuts the water off.</p>
<p>“I can’t feel my legs.”</p>
<p>Snow laughs. “I can feel all of you, and you feel amazing.”</p>
<p>She’s not the only one who feels amazing, is what she doesn’t tell him.</p>
<p>“We have to get ready for dinner,” Lightning says, shifting off Snow and wincing.</p>
<p>“You okay?”</p>
<p>“Mm.”</p>
<p>“Sore?”</p>
<p>She shoots him a dirty look, expecting to see a smug look spread across his face. She’s surprised to see a furrow in his brow indicating actual concern, before realizing that’s both uncharitable and unfair. Snow has been nothing but a considerate lover. The truth is, they’d been having an awful lot of sex over the past eighteen hours (more than Lightning has had in several years, if she’s being honest), and as attentive as Snow has been, he’s also very well endowed. So, yeah: Lightning is starting to feel that activity, though it’s not anything close to sore or uncomfortable. Yet.  </p>
<p>A few hours break for dinner won’t go amiss.</p>
<p>“I’m good,” she assures him, offering a small smile.</p>
<p>Snow leers at her and says, “You sure as hell are, girl.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>Freshly showered and well-satisfied, Lightning stands in front of the mirror in the bathroom, towel tied between her breasts, taking stock of all the damage. She is flushed all over, and not just from the shower. Her lips are still swollen, and considering how much she has been indulging herself in the taste of Snow’s mouth, she figures that’s not likely to change. The past few days had allowed her enough time to sleep, finally chasing away the dark circles from under her eyes. All things considered, she looks okay.</p>
<p>Then there’s the bruises. The one from the rifle butt is finally healing, but that just makes the right half of her face look mottled with sickly yellows and greens.  The point of impact by her temple is scabbed over, turning the once open wound into what looks like a reddish brown spider surrounded by crimson and purple webbing.</p>
<p>That fucker hit her much harder than she’d realized. She’s lucky his aim was off, allowing her cheekbone to take the main impact. A few millimeters in one direction, and it would’ve been a direct hit to the temple, which could’ve killed her. Another direction would’ve been a direct hit to the orbital bone. That could’ve ruined her eye. As it is, it was a painful hit that left her with a hideous bruise splashed from her hairline to her lower jaw, but no actual complications or permanent damage.</p>
<p>She pulls out her makeup bag, and sorts through her few items to see if she has anything that will help cover it up for the night. She’d just like to look decent tonight. Hell, she’s even got a little black dress and boots picked out for the occasion. They’re having a party – Vanille’s word, not hers – and she’d like to look good, especially after a week of looking like something a cat coughed up.</p>
<p>After doing her best – which is not very good, let’s be honest – to cover up the bruises on her face, she moves onto the love bites on her neck. Considering the fingerprint bruises around her throat from her tussle in the garage, and the bandages from the bite that Jace had taken when she was ‘captured, Lightning isn’t all that concerned about one or two love bites drawing attention. She’s already a banged up mess.</p>
<p>She gives up trying to do anything with the makeup, applies some strawberry lip gloss, grabs her hairbrush and goes to work trying to do something with her hair. As she pulls it all over her left shoulder to brush, she notices bloodstains on the bandage.</p>
<p><em>Unbelievable! Did that fucker ever brush his fucking teeth? </em>She’s met wild animals with cleaner mouths than him!</p>
<p>She tears the bandage off, crumples it up with more force than necessary before chucking it into the trash. She pulls the medkit out from under the sink, takes out the antiseptic, antibiotic cream, gauze and tape.</p>
<p>This shit is getting old!</p>
<p>Snow knocks on the door. ”Light?”</p>
<p>Something in the tone of his voice causes her whole body to tingle and heat up.</p>
<p><em>This can’t be normal</em>, she thinks, as she opens the door to a shirtless Snow. His blue silk lounge pants ride low on his hips, and Lightning’s mouth goes dry at the sight of him.</p>
<p>
  <em>God, he’s beautiful. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sexy Fucker.</em>
</p>
<p>He smirks at her, as if he can read her mind; more likely, he can read her body. Lightning can feel how hot her face is, and from the heavy feeling of her breasts, she figures that everything from the towel up is blushing. Snow’s pink tongue peeks out from between his lips, leaving them moist and oh so inviting. Hoping to coax some moisture back into her desert dry mouth, Lightning mimics his action. Snow’s eyes fix on her mouth, and his whole body sways towards her as if he’s caught in some sort of gravity well.</p>
<p>Before they lose themselves in the growing heat, Snow’s eyes flick over her shoulder. The spell breaks the moment he spots the medical supplies on the counter. All business now, he slips into the bathroom, plucking the antiseptic wipes from her hand.</p>
<p>“Here, give me that,” Snow says. He turns her away from him toward the mirror, and Lightning studies him as he assesses the wound at the junction of her shoulder and neck. After a moment, he grimaces, an involuntary sound of disgust slipping from the depths of his throat. He opens the antiseptic wipe and says, “This may hurt.”</p>
<p>“It’s okay. I can take care of it.” He meets her eyes in the mirror for a long moment. Snow’s gaze is steady, no trace of any of the myriad emotions she knows are churning just beneath the surface. She doesn’t want this to be the big deal he thinks it is, and she’s at a loss as to how to deal with it. Dismissing his distress would be cruel, and refusing to allow him to help might come across as a lack of trust. To act unaffected by her experience would be tantamount to a lie, and it would insult both of them and everyone else who was victimized by the monsters in that camp.</p>
<p>Ordinarily, Lightning would do everything she possibly could to ball up the memory of <em>everything</em> that happened to her — and him — in that camp, and pack it away in the deepest, darkest corner of her mind, never to be seen, heard or thought about ever again. In fact, she’d done exactly that, which is how she completely forgot about this injury in the first place. All things considered, it was a non-issue for her.</p>
<p>Not so for Snow. To him, it’s an oozing, bleeding reminder of what almost, and did happen in that camp. Its mere existence justifies all his fears, and embodies all his reasons for risking himself to charge into that place to find her. He endured unspeakable torment to protect her, and she knows that he sees this injury as proof of his own failure.</p>
<p>He’s an idiot. And he’s wonderful.</p>
<p>Lightning does the only thing she possibly can do: she nods her consent. To refuse him will both cause an argument and hurt his feelings, and she’s got no interest in either one. So, she remains silent and lets Snow have his way.</p>
<p>Snow turns his attention back to her injury, tending to it with far more care than she ever has, or would.</p>
<p>The antiseptic does, in fact, burn. She can’t quite stifle the hiss, and Snow looks pained when he meets her eyes in the mirror.</p>
<p>“Sorry,” he whispers, then blows on the bite, making her shiver.</p>
<p>He moves on to the antibiotic cream, muttering, “What a mess.”</p>
<p>“Does it look infected?” That’s the last thing she needs.</p>
<p>“No. It’s not that. It’s just…” He stops talking, presses his lips to her shoulder, and she feels the tremors running through him from that one point of contact.</p>
<p>“Hey. I’m fine.” Lightning hates hurting him, even though she knows that she’s not the reason he’s hurt right now.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I know.” Like flipping a switch, he’s steady and sure again. He finishes cleaning and bandaging the bite as she thinks about what might have happened had she not woken up when she did. She cringes, shivers and tries not to think about the feeling of unfamiliar hands pulling at her clothes, and unwashed, drunk pig, sticking his tongue into her mouth.</p>
<p>“You’re trembling.” Snow meets her eyes in the mirror. “Are you okay?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. Just…bad memories.”</p>
<p>Nodding in understanding, Snow kisses her shoulder again right beside the bandage. He wraps his arms around her and holds on. Lightning closes her eyes, rests her head on his bicep and allows herself to accept the comfort that Snow offers. She feels his lips press against her bruised temple. She grabs onto his arm with her right hand, reaches up with her left hand and slides it into his hair.</p>
<p>The sweetness of the moment deepens, enhanced by the spice of their mutual attraction.  Snow opens his mouth against her neck, placing a hot, sucking, open mouthed kiss on the back of her neck, over the juncture of neck and back.  Then he moves to the left side of her neck, latches on there, right hand splayed over her abdomen, left tracing along the top of the towel, cupping her chin to turn her face to him before kissing her lips.</p>
<p>Snow has always been tactile. At first, it made her uncomfortable. But Snow uses everything in his arsenal at all times. His body and words are his weapons, but they are also his shields. She got used to him using both his words and hands to comfort her.</p>
<p>She never let herself consider what those hands might feel like were he to use them for a purpose other than to hurt his enemies, or comfort his allies.</p>
<p>And if she had, she still never would have imagined how much a simple touch might turn her entire body into an inferno of want. Need.</p>
<p>Lust.</p>
<p>The hand on her abdomen slides lower, until his wrist rests on her hipbone, fingertips slipping between the folds of the towel. She gasps into his mouth when he reaches his target, and he moans in response. The hand cupping her chin ghosts over her throat, until it finds the knot between her breasts. He breaks away from her for a moment to ask, “What time is dinner?”</p>
<p><em>Dinner.</em> He barely brushed up against her, and she’d completely forgotten that they had to be at Sazh’s for dinner in less than an hour and a half. Probably much less.</p>
<p>She reaches for his left hand before he can untie the knot, and he applies the barest hint of pressure with the other hand. The knowing touch obliterates every thought in her head that isn’t directly related to having him again right now. Lightning drops her head back onto Snow’s shoulder, slides her left hand up the side of his neck into the damp silk of his hair, and moans out his name.</p>
<p>There are two truths that Lightning learned since Snow abandoned words in favor of smolder and seduction the previous evening, and those are: that the only thing that Lightning wants more desperately than Snow’s hands all over her body, is Snow’s mouth all over her body; and the other is that the only thing Snow wants more desperately than to put his hands and mouth all over Lightning’s body, is to hear her gasp and moan his name while his hands and mouth are all over her body.</p>
<p>When she moans his name, he murmurs a ‘fuck yeah,’ against her neck, looks up to meet her eyes in the mirror, and reaches again for the knot on the towel. This time, she doesn’t intercept his fingers. Instead, she watches his clever fingers untie it, watches it unravel to hang open, and watches him in the mirror as his eyes rake up and down her body.</p>
<p>He meets her eyes in the mirror, winks at her, smirks and then moves the fingers she’d forgotten. She tightens her fingers in his hair, cranes her neck back to look into his face. His lips are there, tongue in her mouth tangling with hers, mimicking the patterns his fingers trace over her.</p>
<p>Lightning sucks on Snow’s tongue as his fingers circle and rub, flicker and press, until her whole body heats and tenses in anticipation. She breaks the kiss, desperate for air. Gasping against Snow’s lips, Lightning whispers his name, and says something she knows will destroy his self-control.</p>
<p>“I want you inside me.”</p>
<p>He stops breathing, every muscle locking up. When he opens his eyes to gaze into hers, they’re black with lust, only the barest hint of blue circling the blown pupils. He licks his lips, then licks her lips, and for a moment, she thinks that he’s going to continue teasing her.</p>
<p>Then that clever hand slides to her hip, spins her around to face him. The towel falls to the floor, forgotten, as he swoops forward to claim her mouth. She wraps her arms around his neck, and hops up to wrap her legs around his hips, locking her ankles together behind him. She feels his hands on the backs of her thighs, long fingers right there. He groans into her mouth, whispers, “That’s my girl,” as he sits her on the countertop and presses into her. He leans his forehead against hers. “You feel so good, Light.”</p>
<p>She circles her hips, clenches until she hears him curse, then holds still, and says, “Take me to bed.”</p>
<p>His kiss is a blurry, desperate amalgam of tongue, breath and high-pitched whines. When he looks into her eyes again, he says, “That’s what I’ve been saying <em>all day.”</em></p>
<p>He’s right, he has. Lightning kisses shadow of the bruise she’d left on him that long ago night before saying, “You were right. Now take me to bed, Hero.”</p>
<p>They’re going to be late to dinner. And need another shower.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A new story is upcoming any day now. It'll probably top out at about 12K words, and takes place after the events of The Nightmare. Keep an eye out if you're interested in more Snow/Lightning, and more Fang shenanigans.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>